Veggie CHiPs
by Ponchygirl
Summary: As you could tell from the name and my cute little Ponch picture. :) This is a veggietales version of CHiPs. :) Enjoy, this is a lesson in Friendship.
1. Intro

This is a Veggie Tales version of CHiPs the 70's and 80's TV show starring Erik Estrada as the handsome Frank Poncherello (Ponch) and Larry Wilcox as Jon Baker. Also starring Robert Pine as Sgt. Joe Getraer. In this Veggie Tales version it will be a lot like the real version, only with Veggies, and a good Bible lesson in it. True, for anyone that wants to ask, I could fit a Bible lesson into each CHiPs episode there is. But that is not what I am doing. I am making up my own episode, that will be done by the Veggies. They already did Gilligan's Island, why not do CHiPs? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I am going to write a character list below.

1\. Larry the Cucumber= Ponchy(Ponch)

2\. Bob the Tomato= Bob(Jon Baker)

3\. Archibald Asparagus=Archie(Arthur Grossman)

4\. Mr. Nezzer= Sgt. Nezzer (Getraer)

These are the main characters of the story, IF, I capitalized the if because I'm not sure that anyone else will be in it besides these people. So anyone else that comes along will be a made up character played by a cool Veggie that everyone should know and love. I'll try to make their name easy for you to figure out who it is. Enjoy and Review.


	2. The Beginning of the story

"Hi Kids welcome to VeggieTales. I'm Bob the Tomato"

"And I'm Larry the Cucumber."

"We're here to answer your questions."

"Today we got a letter from Jessie, she never told us where she lived. Anyway, Jessie writes,

 _Dear Bob and Larry,_

 _I have troubles making friends. It seems like every time I try to be friends with someone no one wants to be my friend. It might be because of the fact I am a little weird. I want a good friend I can trust, and be friends with forever. Can you help me? ~Jessie."_

"Wow, that's tough. I'm sorry, Jessie. I'll be your friend," Larry said.

"I think we have just the story for you, Jessie. So sit back and enjoy. Hopefully this helps," Bob said.

 _Meanwhile….._

 **VEGGIE "CHiPs"**

Archie walked into the CHP building.

"Hi, Archie," Bob said cheerfully.

"Hi, Bob, how are you?"

"I'm great, have you met the new guy?" Bob asked.

"No, what's his name?"

"Ponchy, well at least that's what Sgt. Nezzer said. Ponchy is a little shy around new people I guess," Bob said. Archie smiled.

"Well, I think we should show him some love and welcome him to Central," Archie said.

"I think that is a great idea. The problem is, I tried it already."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't seem to want to talk to me," Bob replied. Archie was deep in thought. Then he saw someone he had never seen before.

"Who is that?"

"That's Ponchy," Bob whispered.

"Oh, I should've known…Wait he's a pickle?"

"No, I am a cucumber," Ponchy said. He had overheard the conversation.

"Oh, hi, Ponchy. I'm Archie, this is Bob."

"Hi, I met Bob already," Ponchy said.

"Are you ok? You seem kinda down," Bob said.

"I'm ok, it's normal to feel this way... when you feel like you've been alone most your life," Ponchy said.

"Alone most of your life?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, I have a family I was close to. But they moved away. I had friends, but they weren't really friends. They were the type of people that kinda only want to be with you when they want something."

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome to Central. Me and Archie have been here for years. These are the type of people that you love to work with," Bob said.

"I met the Sergeant already. He said he doesn't think I'll be around long," Ponchy said.

"Why not?" asked Archie.

"He said that I was a little strange. Not the type of person he wanted to be working for him," Ponchy said.

"That doesn't make sense," Bob said.

"Well, I think that my singing was part of his problem. Apparently cops don't sing very much," Ponchy said sadly.

"I don't think there is a problem with singing," Archie said.

"Thanks, but Sgt. Nezzer felt differently. Anyway, I just joined the CHP to keep myself busy with something. I mean, I had one friend that was a CHP officer and loved it. Well, long story short, I haven't seen him in years I hoped maybe if I joined I'd see him again. I really don't have any friends. So seeing him again would be nice," Ponchy said. Bob and Archie felt bad for this poor vegetable.

"Hey, Ponchy, do you need a friend?" Bob asked.

"Yeah," Ponchy said almost in tears.

"I'm sorry, I feel like my emotions are a little out of control," Ponchy apologized.

"That's ok, we don't mind," Archie said. Ponchy was silent for a while.

 _To Be Continued…._

 _Authors note: I apologize, in my mind this is good. But I think it is a little cheesy, cheesy is good. If anyone else agrees with me, that its cheesy, that is ok. But please don't be mean about it. This is my first VeggieTales fan fiction anyway. I am working on it. So, hopefully it starts to get better. Maybe I will edit this chapter later._


	3. Silly Songs with Larry

"And now it's time for silly songs with Larry. The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. So without further ado silly song with Larry."

You ain't nothin' but a couch hog  
Sittin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

Well, I said can you move Lass  
You said, No I'm just fine  
Yeah I said can you move Lass  
You said, No, I'm just fine  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

You ain't nothin' but a couch hog  
Sittin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a couch hog  
Sittin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

Well I said Can you move Lass  
You said, No I'm just fine  
Yeah I said Can you move Lass  
You said, No, I'm just fine.  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

Well I said Can you move Lass  
You said, No I'm fine  
You know I said Can you move Lass  
You said, No, I'm just fine  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

You ain't nothin' but a couch hog  
Sittin' all the time  
You ain't nothin' but a couch hog  
Sittin' all the time  
Well, you ain't never gonna get up  
You said that's a waste of time

 _Authors note: Yes, for anyone who noticed this is a parody of "Hound Dog" by Elvis Presley. I am not good at writing my own songs, but parodies come naturally to me. I hope you all enjoyed this. I apologize I didn't really write anything about what Larry was doing, but I think you could figure it out. There was a girl sitting on the couch and she wouldn't move over for Larry to sit too._


	4. The last part to the story

Ponchy sat with Archie and Bob during briefing. After briefing, he went out and was gonna go all by himself on patrol.

"Hey Ponchy, wait up!" Bob called.

"What?" Ponchy asked.

"I wanna ride with you today. Sgt. Nezzer said I could be your partner," Bob replied. Ponchy looked confused.

"Wait, you want to be my partner? You weren't put up to this?" he asked.

"Of course I want to be your partner. I wouldn't ask unless I really wanted too," Bob replied. Ponchy was confused by this. No one had ever wanted to hang out with him. They had always been forced to. Bob and Ponchy had a great time together while on patrol. Bob told stories about catching a criminal that thought he was doing something nice by robbing the bank. He was telling lots of stories about the crazy people he had met while working at the CHP. Ponchy told Bob stories about his family. By the end of the day they felt like they had known each other for years.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Ponchy," Bob said. Ponchy smiled.

"I can't wait for another day of work," he replied. Sgt. Nezzer over heard them in the locker room.

"Um, guys, I don't think that Ponchy will be coming back tomorrow," he said.

"What why?" Ponchy asked.

"If I did anything wrong sir, I am sorry," Ponchy said. Sgt. Nezzer looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then I will forgive you for that cup of coffee you spilled and never cleaned up."

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I forgot," Ponchy said. He was shocked by the fact that he was forgiven so fast.

"What is with you people? I thought I was nice, but you guys make me look like a jerk," Ponchy said.

"We are just being good friends. A good friend cares about you. And will forgive you," Sgt. Nezzer replied. Ponchy was still surprised by the kindness, but it all started to make sense. For the first time in his life he had real friends. And they seemed like they'd be his friends forever. THE END.

 _Meanwhile…._

"We're over her by Qwerty to talk about what we have learned today.

"And so what we have learned applies to our lives today  
And God has a lot to say in His book" came the voice of the singers.

"AS I was saying," Bob began to talk, but then was once again interrupted.

"You see, we know that God's word is for everyone  
And now that our song is done, we'll take a look"

"Ok, so let's see if Qwerty has a verse for us today," Bob said. Then a verse came up on the screen.

"A man _who has_ friends must himself be friendly,  
But there is a friend _who_ sticks closer than a brother. Proverbs18:24," Bob read.

"So, you see kids, Ponchy never had very many friends. But when he did, they were the type that were closer than a brother," Bob said.

"Yeah, kinda like Bob and me," Larry added.

"Yes, so Jessie, I know it may seem hard. But at some point, you will have a friend that will be closer to you than a brother," Bob said.

"Well, that's all we have for today kids, but remember, God made you special and he loves you very much. Bye," they both said together.

THE  
END.


End file.
